It all goes around
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: Nick and Judy got their paws on a murder case. Which place Nick's long lost childhood lover at the scene of the crime. Nick being the best cop he could be, does his best not to get his feelings mixed in with his work. Will he be able to ignore his feelings for the raccoon or will he give into to his desires? NickxOC
1. Chapter 1

Nick adjusts his sunglasses as he sat in the passenger seat in the police car while sipping on his morning coffee from a local coffee shop as he waited for his partner. The fox sighs in content as he shifts in the leather seat and places his feet on the warm dashboard enjoying the moment of peace in the large vehicle. He knew he should take advantage of it now before his partner spots him, because once she does his moment of peace will go out the window. Nick presses his mouth against the rim of his foam cup to took a long sip of his hot beverage.

"NICK!" Judy shouts as she pokes her head through Nick's side of the window scaring the fox.

"AH!" He yelps as he fumbles with his hot coffee, but ends up spilling it all over his uniform shirt. His green eyes widen behind his dark pair of shades as he bit his tongue down preventing himself from screaming bloody murder. Judy was oblivious to what had happened to Nick until she got in the car and sat in the driver seat.

"Oh! Did… Did I do that?" The bunny asked as she watched her partner try to clean himself up with a few thin napkins. Nick scoffs mildly irritated as he grumbles under his breath.

"What, this? No, no I just enjoy spilling burning hot coffee on my uniform, that I just dried cleaned last night as my morning ritual to get me ready for a day full of crime. Nothing scares mindless criminals like a cop with coffee stains on them." He answers sarcastically making Judy giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for the next dry cleaning bill." she offers to him making Nick chuckle.

"You bet you are." he cracked back making Judy roll her eyes. But the bunny smiles widely as she sat in her seat looking at her partner with hopeful eyes. She just wants to ask him so badly, but she didn't want to come off "pushy" as he likes to word it. The bunny practically bounced in her seat waiting for the fox to bring up what happen last night, she was so excited to know!

When Nick was finished cleaning his shirt he shifts his green eyes over to his partner who sat quietly next to him staring at him with her large purple eyes and perked up ears. Ugh, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Sooo?" She slightly pushes as she leans forward wanting the fox to talk.

"So?" Nick responded back obviously trying to dodge the conversation which made Judy's ears droop as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"So how was the date last night?" She asks the fox impatiently. Nick lifts the glasses away from his eyes and stares at Judy.

"It…went" He says vaguely as he buckled up. Judy grunted as she scowls the fox.

"Please tell me you at least tried to get to know Jessica, she a sweet girl." The bunny pleads as she stares at her best friend. Nick rolls his eyes and pulls out his smart phone and began to browse through his apps.

"I've never said she wasn't a sweet girl. She cute, for a weasel but there was no connection with us carrots. Now can you please stop setting me up on blind dates." he begs the bunny. Judy has been setting Nick up on blind dates for a month now and honestly he is getting very frustrated. He didn't enjoy telling every girl he was set up with that it will never work out between them. He couldn't stand the sad look in their eyes, he felt like a jerk. Judy sighs in defeat and clicks in her seatbelt and started the car.

"Fine. I just don't understand why you won't give yourself the chance to find a special someone Nick" The rabbit stated as she pulls out into the busy streets of Downtown, Zootopia. The green eyed fox rolls his eyes and places his sunglasses back on the bridge of his nose. Not this lecture again.

"Look carrots, just because you found yourself in a wonderful relationship doesn't mean you have to push me into having one too. Sides I like having my options open, I'm not the type of mammal to be tied down. I'm Nick Wilde! It wouldn't be fair for the rest of the ladies in Zootopia if I were off the market." he says with his signature sly smirk. The purple eyed bunny shook her head as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Have you ever had a serious relationship before?" Judy asks genuinely curious about her friends past relationships. This question strikes a chord with Nick and he flinched slightly, but Judy caught it.

"Nick?" She asks softly as she peeps over at the fox who seems to be zoning out. Nick is currently thinking back to a time when he actually did have a relationship back in his youth. After some time, he blinks himself back to reality and spoke.

"Yeah, as serious as a three year relationship can get from the age 12 to 15" he answers softly as an image of a smiling female raccoon with icy blue eyes flashed in his head. Nick's pointy ears lowered as he thought back all those many years ago. The bunny sat quietly as she drives, she so badly wanted to know what happen, but she felt like it was not appropriate. Nick turns his head over to Judy and he could tell she was curious. He smirks as he leans back into his seat.

"You know when I told you about the night when I was supposed to be a scout?" he questions her.

"Yes." Judy answers back recalling Nick telling a year ago.

"Well, that wasn't entirely true. The hazing is 100 percent true, but after that I might have told a white lie." he admitted with a sheepish grin. Judy made a sharp turn and parked the car. She unclicks herself, then she turns her figure and attention to Nick with a small smile.

"Go on." She encourages the fox. Nick smirked and adjusted himself in his seat.

"Well aren't we an eager beaver? If you most know after the kids muzzled me I ran outside to take off the muzzle, but I couldn't take it off myself."

-20 years ago-

A young Nick was crying against the building where he thought he was going to an initiation but turned out to be a horrible haze. He cried as he tried to reach the latches that held the muzzle to his face, but he couldn't reach it and it is on really tight. Nick sobbed as he did his best to tug off the muzzle but it caused him more pain when he did so.

"Let me help." a soft voice spoke. Before Nick could protest he felt the tight straps on his face loosen and soon enough the muzzle was removed. The fox opened his large glossy green eyes to only stare back into large icy blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" The sweet voice asked. The unknown mammal steps back to give the fox some room and it gave Nick the time to take in the appearance of his savior. A short raccoon girl with large icy blue eyes hidden behind large circle black framed glasses, a dark purple nose, and black bangs swept across her forehead stood before him. She wore a white tee shirt with a worn out denim overalls and she had a black backpack.

"Hello?" She asks again. Nick quickly wipes away his tears and stood straight. He didn't want a prey to see him like this.

"I'm fine and thanks for your help" he thanked the raccoon. The girl smiles as she waves it off.

"Happy to help! If you don't mind me asking, who put a muzzle on you?" She questions the young kit. Nick's ears droop down as he looks down at to the ground feeling utterly hurt and ashamed.

"Uh…I-its no big deal. It was just a prank." Nick stuttered as she rubs his left arm. There was no way he was going to tell her the truth. It will be completely humiliating and he was not in the mood to have another prey laugh his face. The raccoon hum in disbelief as she looked at the fox. Clearly it was a big deal if it made him cry.

"Well, it was a crummy prank then. So what do you say about getting even?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. Nick looks up at her and tilts his head.

"What do you mean?" The raccoon smiled widely and she places her backpack on the ground as she rummaged through her stuff.

"Bingo!" she cheers. The short girl whips out an egg carton in her paws that read sink bombs and it had a picture of a skunk on it. Nick's large ears perk up understanding now what she meant. The young fox stares at the carton of eggs that case in the pungent stink of skunk spray. Nick smirks deviously and nods.

"Let's do it!"

The raccoon and the fox sneaked into the building where the scout meeting are held at and Nick directs her to the room they have their meetings. The fox can hear the scouts still mocking him from the top of the staircase and it only fuels his anger. After going over the plan one last time, the raccoon began to carefully go down the steps.

"Hey, are you sure you wanna do this? What if the smell gets on you?" Nick asks her before she went any further. The raccoon smiles and winks at the fox.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" She answers and before Nick could say any more, she easily made her way to the bottom of the steps. She saw the scouts talking in a circle with their legs cross. They were still laughing about the prank they pulled on the poor fox. The girl snarls lightly before switching off the lights making the boys yelp in surprise.

"What happen?" one of them asked. As the boys were distracted the raccoon squints her eyes to see better in the dark. She aimed one egg at each of the scouts hitting directing in the face or head. Her ears heard the cries of the scouts when the egg would hit them.

"Oh, it stinks!" One shouted as coughing and sniffling were heard. The raccoon chuckles when she finished her ambush and she rushes up the flight of stairs and closes the door behind her.

"Hurry, cover the door!" She calls out to the fox. Nick nods and props a thick wooden chair under the knob. The two kids laughed when they are the painful screams of the scouts from behind the door and they both rushed out the building laughing their heads off.

"That was great!" Nick shouts happily as she doubles over laughing on the sidewalk. The raccoon held her stomach as she felt it ache from laughing so hard.

"You should have seen their faces! Priceless!" she cackles at she slowly gained control of herself. Nick too stopped his laughter and walked closer to the raccoon.

"Thank you, again." he says shyly to the girl. The raccoon gave a two digit salute with a large toothy smile across her face.

"Anytime slick. You gotta make sure mammals like that don't get to ya! By the way, the name is Rizzo Coon, what's yours?" Rizzo asked as she pushes her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. Nick looks at her with a playful smile.

"So you're really not scared of me? I am a predator after all." The fox proclaims as he folds his arms. Rizzo drilled her lips as she scoffs.

"As if I'm gonna be scared of a fox, especially one in a Boy Scout uniform. If anything you look non-threatening and cute." she states simply with a shrug. Nick's cheeks flush as his ears tuck back at being called cute. But he shook it off and reached his paw out.

"Nick Wilde" He introduced himself. Rizzo smiles and took his small paws into hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

-Back to present time-

"We became best friends. We did scams together and pull the best pranks in school. We did everything together and we spent almost every day with each other." Nick chuckles softly to himself remembering a time he was sick and Rizzo came over to make soup, but she just ended up making a disgust concoction and making a huge mess in the kitchen. Though he never ate the soup, she stood with him all day helping him get better. Good times.

"When we turned 12 I asked her to be my date for our 8th-grade formal dance. I requested the DJ to play Whitney Howlton "greatest love of all" and we danced together. I then asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I was the happiest fox in the world. I thought I found my one and only, heck I even told her I loved her and she said she loved me. When we turned 15 and we were going to go to the city fair as a celebration of being together for 3 years. But she never showed up to my house. I called and called and nothing. The next day she wasn't at school and when I went to her house I found it empty. Days turn to weeks and I haven't heard from her. And I kept telling myself, 'she'll come back, she not gone.' But after a full year of nothing, I gave up hope." The fox says softly as he looks away from Judy.

"I thought for the longest time I was going to marry her. I even had a coin jar to save enough money to buy her a ring. I knew I was too young to be thinking about that, but I was in love and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Hehe, I know it sounds so stupid." Nick ended his story with a sour chuckle. He turns his attention back to Judy who is obviously holding in her tears as she softly sniffles. Nick grins as he shook his head.

"You bunnies, so emotional" he teases his partner. Judy blinks back her tears as she sniffled louder.

"That was so sad, oh Nick" she whines softly. The fox chuckles and pats her head softly.

"Ok, ok let out. Deep breaths" he instructs the bunny. Even though it happened many years ago, he never forgot the feelings Rizzo made him experienced. It was like nothing he felt before and with his former girlfriends he never came close to having those feelings with any of them. And he knew it wasn't fair to the girls, so that's why he never had a serious relationship for the longest time.

When Judy finally gained control of herself she buckles herself back to her seat.

"Ok, let's bust some bad guys!" Judy cried as she drove into the streets in hopes to lighten the mood. Nick nods as he smirks.

"Let's do it"

…

Ok so what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!

The story will continue based on the response I get for this story!

Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hopps, Wilde report to my office immediately. I have an important case for the two of you." Chief Bogo voice spoke from both Judy's and Nick's tiny radio on their uniform.

"We are on our way." Judy responses back. The bunny makes a sharp U-turn to head back to the ZPD. Nick places his shades back down and he flips the sirens on so they could get there faster, but Judy switches it off.

"This is only for emergency Nick. Don't abuse the badge." The bunny lectures the fox. Nick smirks as he looks at his partner.

"The Chief said immediately. I think that counts as an emergency." He shot back making the bunny shake her head.

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

…..

"Murder?" Judy asks softly as she looked at the case file Chief Bogo gave to her. The Cape buffalo nods as he removes his reading glass to look at his top two officers.

"It would appear so. An Arctic wolf named Grey Clawston body was found this morning by a housekeeper in the Waterloo Garden hotel. He was strangled in his sleep. So far we have no leads and that why I called you two in for this case. If anyone could find something out of nothing, it is the two of you." Chief Bogo states as he sips his black coffee from his tiny white ceramic mug. Judy felt flattery blossom in her chest as she sat up straight with pride as her eyes shined happily. Nick smirks cockily as he easily sweeps away the case file from the bunny and he looks through the file carefully.

"No witnesses and no recent photos of where he may have been? Well, this seems like a tough nut to crack, but me and Carrot's here are all over this. You can count on us to bust this case wide open Chief." Wilde promises as he closes the case folder and tucks it under his left armpit. The Chief nods his head as he leans back further in his chair.

"I know you two will. Now you both head over to the evidence room. Officer Madden will like to show you one of Mr. Clawston item. They found a cellphone maybe it could help you find a clue." Judy and Nick nod their heads and got off their seats and headed to the evidence room. Once inside they were being waved down by a Tasmanian devil. The duo made their way over to the female who is typing furiously on her keyboard.

"Hey, Bogo told me you guys would be coming by soon, so this is what I got for you two." She says as she hands Nick a touchscreen phone in a baggy. He rolls his eyes and removes the devices from the baggy and slides the button to unlock the phone.

"Nick you're not supposed to touch the evidence!" Judy nags as she scowls her partner. Nick scoffs as he pats her head softly.

"Look, you can't expect us to look through the phone with the baggy covering it, sides they found no paw prints before I touched it. If you read the file, you would know that." He resorts back smoothly as he searches through the phone.

"I did know that." She snaps back playfully earning a larger smirk from the sly fox. Nick looked through the contact list. Empty. Text board. Empty. He clicks on the majority of the apps and there was nothing, even the internet history been erased.

"The phone is not under any service company. He most had bought it from the black market, so no one can trace it. It only works when it is connected to WIFI. Since that is the case we could not trace where his phone has last been." Officer Madden explains as she stares at her screen trying to figure out anything that would help Wilde and Hopps. Nick hums as he clicks the photo album and the only thing that was an image of a bold O with a small x inside the O. Why does this seem familiar to him?

"What about this image?" he asks the Tasmanian devil. The small mammal turns her attention and looked at the picture.

"I don't know, I really didn't think it meant anything." She says honestly as she shrugs. Judy looks at the phone screen as she tilts her head in confusion. She never saw this symbol before. Nick hit the home button and looks through the apps to see if he could find anything else. He analyses all the apps tilt his green eyes caught something.

"Why does he have two calculators?" Nick asks as he opens the original calculator app and he punched in an equation and got an answer. He exits out that one and opens the downloaded one and put in the same equation and got the same answer. That's weird, why would any mammal need two calculators?

"I just thought he didn't like the original one, but I thought it was weird too. And this is odd as well. There is only one photo on this phone, but when I hook it up to the computer it says he has 1Gb of photos in there." Madden explains making the partners look at the screen. The computer says there are photos stored in this device, but where? Nick whips out his phone and goes to his app store and put in the name of the downloaded calculator. He browses through the app store and saw the same app. He clicks on it and reads the review.

SexCanine123: This is AWESOME! I can hide all my gf nudes here!

SwaggerJagger- Great app to hide photos from my jealous side bae ;)

SweetLikeHoney_#2016- I LOVE LOVE LOVE! This is super dope! My man doesn't even have a clue about all the cute boys I have on my phone. Best app eva!

Nick tilts his head is confusion as he read the reviews and then he read the apps details. After scanning through it he finally understood what this app is actually meant for.

"The pictures are in the app!" Nick says to Judy who stares at the fox in surprise.

"What app?"

"This app! He is storing the phone in this app! He just has to add in his personal equation and BOOM the vault is open!" He explains to the bunny. Her eyes widen in understanding and she playfully punches his shoulder.

"Good detective work, Slick!" She complements happily making the fox chuckle with pride.

"I know. But the only thing is how do we open it?" He asks the bunny and her smile fell slowly. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by Officer Madden.

"Leave it to me, but this will be a process, I'll let you know if I found something." Nick nods his head and looks at Judy.

"Come let's go, I think we got a lead." He says to his partner.

"We do?" Judy asks slightly taken back. Nick nods as he shows her his phone with the image of the bold O with a small x in the middle.

"Oh yeah, I believe I know someone who can help us out."

….

"Hey, how's my favorite bootlegger?" Nick asks as he strides over to the jittery weasel. Weaselton scoffs as he chewed the toothpick harsh at the sight of him and the bunny. He is at his typical corner selling his movies and then these buster come around ruining business for him.

"Lookie here, flatfoot and the nark. What do you coppers want?" he spat at the two. Nick stops in his tracks and places his paws over his heart with a sadden expression.

"Oh, that hurts, that really hurts. Can't old friends visit one another without assuming they want something?" He asks in a saddened tone as he lowers his pointy ears.

"We ain't never friends nark, it was just business." The weasel scoffs as he flicks his toothpick at the fox making Nick frown with disgust. Judy rolls her large eyes as she pulls out her phone and shows Duke the image they founded on the wolf's phone.

"Do you know what this image means?" She questions him. Duke squint his beaded eyes as he examines the photo. Oh, he knew what this is. A smirk widens across his face as he stood back up.

"Oh that there, is a logo." He says simply and as he pulls out another toothpick to chew on. Judy arches her brows and looks back at Nick; the fox shrugs and averts his green eyes back to the con-artist before them.

"Logo? Logo for what?" Nick presses on making Duke chuckle under his breath as he leans against a wall from an old abandon building.

"It's for only the top gangsters and mafias in Zootopia. They use that image to get into an exclusive speakeasy, even though they at odds with another. The speakeasy is where they let go of their personal vendetta to relax, drink, eat and be entertained. Especially by the beautiful, Eve." The weasel swoons at the name of the mystery woman.

"Eve?" Judy repeats.

"Yes, Eve. Did I stutter cottontail? Anyways I've never seen her, but she sings like an angel." Duke says softly like a love-struck fool. He was having a flashback to when he would sneak to the speakeasy and sit on a stack of old crates by a vent to listen to the serene voice of Eve.

"Well, does anyone you know, know what she looks like?" The bunny shot back again as she wrote down the information the weasel was giving them. The low-tempered scammer cackles empathically at the bunny's question.

"Didn't you hear me flat foot? It's exclusive, only for the top mammals in the city. Why would a con-artist like me and my crony have any business in a joint like that? And besides ain't no one that dumb enough to take pictures in that place, that's the only sanctuary they got in the game. They ain't gonna ruin it by taking pictures inside and post it online so cops can find them." The weasel explains to them as he shrugs nonchalantly. Judy taps her foot as she hums softly while Nick tries to think back to a time if he ever seen or heard of a speakeasy in Zootopia, but he wasn't coming up with anything. That's the first.

"And you don't happen to know where this speakeasy is?" Nick finally spoke as he steps closer to the slim mammal. Duke's nose twitches as he nods.

"Of course, I do, but if you want me to take you, you gotta take me." Duke bargains with the cop. Nick shrugs and extends his paws out for Duke to grab.

"Deal." The fox promises making the weasel crack with happiness.

"Nice, but first you two gotta get out them nark costumes."

…..

After going back home to change out their uniforms, the trio drove deeper into downtown where it looked dark and grim. Judy never saw this part of Zootopia, this must be the slums. The cops park the car in a dark alley four blocks away from the speakeasy. Judy wore a simple black cocktail dress that went to her knees and wore light makeup. Nick wore an all-black suit, but he still used his signature blue tie with red stripes. And he wore a black fedora with his favorite pair of shades. While Duke still wore his normal clothes, he just added on a black blazer and a loose black tie.

"You could have worn a black tie, Nick" Judy whispers to her partner as she links arms with him. She couldn't believe he decided to keep that thing one; it was hideous in her opinion. Nick smirks as he shrugs.

"It's my good tie." He answers back as they finally approached an abandon movie theater. The building looks completely old and on the verge of collapse. The color of the chipping paint is a dirty beige wash, the windows, and doors to the building are boarded up and it seems like no one has been here for years. Judy looks at Weaselton with a light scowl.

"This better be the place." She whispered to him making the weasel roll his eyes brown eyes.

"This is the right place sweet cheeks, Nick give me your phone." Duke instructs. Nick did as told and took his phone out his dress pants pocket and hands it to him. Duke snatches the deceive, he unlocks the phone and pulls up the photo with the logo on it. The poorly dressed mammal knocks on a metal door that is broad up with a sliding peephole. After a few seconds, it slides open and a pair of angry brown eyes glares down at them.

"What?" The voice barks making Judy flinch, but composed herself and stood confidently next to Nick. Duke shows the phone screen to the angry pair of eyes. The doorkeeper shifts his harsh stare from the weasel's phone to the bunny and the fox. After a few seconds of a stare down, the peephole door slams shut and the metal door opens. Nick hums to himself, it was smart on their part to make it seem like this door was actually boarded up.

"Enjoy the show." A rough voice spoke; Judy peeps over and noticed it was a huge rhino wearing a black muscle tee-shirt with a pair of worn out black jeans and heavy looking black boots. The trio walks through a dimly lit hallway till they saw a light at the end and heard jazz music plays in the distance. When they finally arrived at the end of the hall, Nick pushes aside a beaded curtain that blocked their view. When he did so his eyes widen in amazement.

This place is incredible! The walls are painted gold and it is draped with velvet red curtains; the floor is covered with a maroon carpet. A large gold chandelier is hung above them held over 200 lite wax candles and there are other smaller light sources lighting up the room. There is a large bar made of cherry oak set up to the left of the room with various types of drink behind the counter. To the right of the building is a large dining hall with round tables with white silk tablecloths, the chairs are made of metal and have red velvet seat and back cushions. And a band played in the right corner of the hall and there is even a decent size dance floor that is being occupied with a few couples. Nick chuckles to himself as he took in his surroundings. The fox was soon pulled out his trance when Judy pinches his left cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asks as he rubs his cheek.

"Stay focus." She whispers. Duke, on the other hand, was over the moon, he is going to be able to listen to Eve! He quietly wonders away from the cops and looks around the revamped theater in search of Eve's next show. His greedy eyes spot a sign that reads: Want to see a Dangerous Woman? Then watch Eve Live at 10:35P.M. The weasel checks Nick's phone that he still had and saw it is 10:31 P.M now! He better gets a move on if he wants a seat! He rushes into theater two, but Nick spots him before the weasel disappears behind the double doors. The fox groans as he tugs Judy to the same theater to catch the mammal before he blew their cover. The pair pushes through the large double doors and enters the large room with many seats that are occupied with animals of all species. This room to had been remodeled as well. It held the same theme as the main room, but there are still many old movie theater chairs there, expect the ones from the very front. They had been removed and eight round tables have been placed in front of the large wooden stage that the screen used to be at. The stage is made of cherry oak wood, it has been raised higher and there is a small flight of stairs in the middle of the platform. The stage red velvet curtains are down for the time being which gave them time to look for Duke. Nick squints his eyes from behind his shades, his green eyes finally caught sight of Duke who sat down at the very front in of the round tables in front of the stage. He was at table 4 which is a good distance from the stage. Nick grabs Judy right paws and drags her down the long flight of stairs. The officers made it over to Duke who orders himself and the two and glass of red wine.

"Sit down, and shut up the show is going to start." He says excitedly as he drunk his glass of wine in one gulp. Judy was ready to protest, but the lights dimmed down and the music began to play. The two officers sigh and sit in their seat to watch the show. Nick took his glass of wine and sips it slowly as he watches the thick curtains slowly rise up.

 _Oh, yeah_

A dark figure stood in the middle of the stage in front of an old fashion microphone, she has three backup singers on her right and three on more on her left with a band behind her.

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

A bright spotlight shines down on the singer as she snaps her eyes open. The singer is a female raccoon with a strand of thick curly black hair swept to the left of her face, stunning green eyes and she wore a silver choker with a tight fitting green dress that compliments her thick, curvy figure. The dress has a sweetheart neckline and two slits in front of her dress, one on her right and one on her left. Nick's mouth gapes open as he eyes the female while Duke whistle and claps his hands loudly.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Nothing to prove and_

 _I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Eve scans the audience looking for someone interesting enough to be her next victim. But she sees the same faces, the raccoon mentally sighs. She is so bored of the same guest, she wants someone new. Eve shifts her green orbs to the table in front of the stage. Her orbs immediately stop on a fox wearing an all-black suit with a blue tie with red stripes. He wore his dark sunglasses, but she could tell he is fixated on her. He do just fine. She smirks to herself as she stares at the fox as she sang.

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Eve took the vintage microphone off its stand as she walks down the stairs in front of the stage. She walks seductively towards the fox's table. She saw the bunny, but ignored her. Eve didn't care if that was the handsome fox's girl. The raccoon want to have some harmless fun with him. Nick notices Eve is making her way over to him which causes him to shift in his seat nervously. As she strides over to the fox she strokes nearby guests cheeks making them swoon under her touch, but she never broke eye contact with the fox. She flicks her thick curly strand of black hair out her face. When she stood before the fox, she hikes up her dress and straddles his hips and proceeds to sing to him. The audiences roar with cheers as Eve did so.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

Nick felt his heart slam against his chest as he watches this very attractive raccoon sing to him as she straddles him. His paws gently settle themselves on her hips to keep her steady; or that's what he kept telling himself. His mouth went dried as his breath got hitched in his throat. Is this happening?! Eve strokes under his chin as a sly smirk spread across her mouth. Nick could feel a pleasurable shiver go down his spine as she presses her chest to his making Nick gulp hard on his saliva. She is so close to him.

Eve giggled softly at his nervous demeanor as she slowly reaches up and removes his shades, when she did so her green eyes were greeted by his electrifying green eyes. Her heart squeezes as she stares down at his familiar hypnotizing eyes. Eve held her composure and continues to sing her high notes in the fox's lap.

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Every fiber of Eve being shout at her to stay in control, to stay focus. But how could she? All she wants to do in the moment was smile like a fool and kiss the stupid fox on the lips. The young female sighs as she tucks away the sunglasses in the front of the fox's suit pocket. She leans down and pecks his left cheek, Eve felt him stiffen under the kiss and she smiles softly. The raccoon got off his lap and made her way to the stage, leaving a shock fox behind.

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

The thick red velvet colored curtains descend slowly and the room erupts with applause and cheers. Judy was smiling at a fluster Nick, who claps slowly. Duke, on the other hand, cheers wildly as he stood in his seat.

"Wilde, you lucky fox!" he shouts as he punches the fox shoulder playfully making Nick jolt out of his mesmerized state. The bunny giggles at the fox's expenses.

"Seems like someone is in love~" she teases back making Nick's ears tuck back in embarrassment.

"No, no she just took me by surprise is all." He defended only making Judy giggle more. Nick groans, he was going to come up with a snarky comeback but he heard his phone page him. Duke stops his cheering at the sound the phone made, he digs in his pocket and hands the device to the officer. Nick gently grabs and sees he got a text for Madden. He slides it open and presses on the message board to read the text.

'Your perp is a raccoon, her name is Rizzo coon'

Nick's eyes widen as he read the text. His stomach twists and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"It…It can't be…" He thought as his heart beats louder in his ears.

The text came with an image and it shows a picture of a young female in her late twenties, she has a thick strand of curly black hair swipe to the left side of her face, she wore a denim vest, with a sleeveless white tank top, and dark blue jeans. And she wore a silver choker and her eyes are an icy blue color.

"It be." He muttered. Judy looks at Nick and tilts her head.

"What be?" she asks. Nick passes her the phone and Judy quickly read the message. Her long floppy ears droops down as she looks at Nick with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Nick." She mutters. Nick rubs his eyes with his index finger and thumb as he heaves a heavy sigh.

"And I know where she is." He adds softly.

"Where?" The bunny questions back. Nick lifts his head back to the stage as he re imagines 'Eve' singing, she wore an identical choker that Rizzo wore in the picture.

"She backstage."

…

I am so sorry this took long! Sorry for the errors!

Song: Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande

watch?v=TFrMDGfW...

Please review :3!


	3. Chapter 3

When the curtains went down Eve releases a heavy sigh, she began to walk backstage to go to her dressing room to freshen up.

"Eve fabulous job darling!" Felix cries out to the raccoon as he embraces the short female. Eve smiles softly as she hugs the cheery cheetah back.

"Thank you! You know I could never pull it off without you Feefee! You made me look fabulous!" She responses back as she twirls around showing off her busty figure in the fitted dress. Felix smile widens as he fans himself with his paw.

"YAS! You are slaying honey!" Felix gushes as they both share a laugh.

"Oh! How was your vacation?" The cheetah asks as the duo walk towards Eve dressing room. The raccoon smiles as she sighs in content.

"It was so relaxing! The Rainforest Districts has the best food!" She squeaks happily as she thought back to the many restaurants she had visited in the Rainforest, it made her mouth water. She needs to visit real soon!

"Well, you were obviously having a good time since you never answer any of my text." Felix says playfully as he bumps Eve's hip making her stumble slightly.

"I didn't answer your text on purpose; I lost my phone the day I left. So I couldn't contact anyone until I came back. And I already place an order for a new phone this morning." Eve explains as they made it to her dressing room.

"Ok, but once you get it, you better text me." Felix states as he kisses her cheek goodbye.

"Will do sweetie, bye!" Eve says as she waves him off. The raccoon opens her dressing room door and enters her space. Once inside the raccoon closes the door and leans her back against it as she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Rough day?" A voice asks her making Eve jolt in surprise. She cranes her neck to the left and sees the same fox she saw during her performance. He sat in her pink love couch with his feet prop on her black wooden coffee table as he read a magazine. Eve groans internally as she glares at the fox, talk about a stalker. The prey pushes herself off her door and stands confidently with her paws on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" she asks in a irritate attitude. Nick peeps up from the magazine to look at the raccoon.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Nick Wilde from the ZPD and you Rizzo Coon are being taken into my custody." Nick answers as he places the article down and stood on his feet. The raccoon felt her heart pump a little faster when he introduces himself; she knew who he is, she just hoped he didn't come looking for her. But Rizzo rolls her eyes; she didn't have time to play his stupid mind games.

"Sure and I'm Gazelle." She says sarcastically. It was Nick's turn to rolls his eyes, but he lifts his right paw to shows her his badge. Rizzo's eyes widen slightly, oh he is serious.

"And is this not you?" he asks her as he pulls out his phone and shows the raccoon a photo of herself. Rizzo did everything she could to keep her calm demeanor, the young female scoffs, and turns away from him.

"Pft, I know we all look alike, but sorry sweetie you got the wrong raccoon, she has blue eyes and glasses." She states as she walks over to her vintage mirror and began to reapply her mascara. Nick smirks as he pulls Rizzo glasses from his pocket.

"You mean these glasses? Also, if you take the contact lenses off, I think we'll have a match. Sorry sweetie I got the right raccoon." Nick shots back as he walks closer to Rizzo. Rizzo takes a deep breath as she looks herself in the mirror, damn it. She easily takes off her colored lenses and she puts them away in a case. Rizzo flicks her large icy blue eyes at a blurry Nick from her mirror. When she did the fox could feel nostalgia blossom in his chest as he stares into her hypnotic eyes.

"What do want, Nick?" Rizzo asks as she turns fully around to him. Her voice snaps the cop out of his trances, he gathers his thoughts together and spoke.

"Rizzo you are a suspect of first-degree murder." He announces in a serious manner. This made Rizzo scrunch up her snout as she raises her brows.

"Murder? What are you talking about?" The blue eye mammal inquires genuinely confused about the situation.

"Grey Clawston was found dead in his hotel room this morning and your phone was at the scene of the crime." The fox states with a harsher tone as he pulls out his handcuffs from his blazer pockets. Rizzo's eyes widen as she felt everything stop at what he said. Grey…Grey is dead?

"He's dead?" She asks meekly and Nick nods. Rizzo's eyes sting as she leans against her makeup table for support. Her eyes fill up with tears as she sniffles quietly. This couldn't be happening, she saw him right before she left! Nick sighs as he approaches the female and stares down at her.

"Hands behind your back." He orders the raccoon. Rizzo gazes up at him with watery eyes as she gave him a harsh scowl, but she did as told. She turns around and lets Nick cuff her.

….

"I told you I left to the Rainforest District on Sunday, June 19, the same day I lost my phone and I came back this morning at 3 a.m." Rizzo explains to Nick and his well-known partner Judy Hopps. All three of the mammals sat at a metal rectangular table in an integration room. Both Nick and Judy sat side by side across from Rizzo who is still is handcuffed.

"So you just happen to lose your phone the day you left and came back the day of the murder? Sounds extremely coincidental." Nick scoffs as he leans against his seat.

"That's because it is." Rizzo growls out as she continuously glares at Officer Wilde. Judy's ears droop down as she shifts her eyes from Rizzo and Nick, she could literally feel the tension in the room.

"Uh, well do you have proof of you being out of the city during the time the murder happened?" Judy asks kindly, hoping to ease the tension. Rizzo shifts her eyes over to the bunny as she flips her bang out of her face.

"I don't, but my Uncle does. Can I call him?" Rizzo asks gently as she spoke to Judy. The rabbit gives her a small smile and nods.

"Sure." Judy gets off her seat and Rizzo follows her out of the interrogation room, leaving Nick behind. Once the bunny and raccoon left Nick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The fox leans forward on the metal table and rubs his face.

"Keep it together Wilde."

…..

"You get one call." Judy instructs the raccoon as she leans against the wall next to her. Rizzo nods and began to dial her Uncles number. When she finishes pushing in the numbers she took a nervous breath as she waits for him to answer. After a few rings, someone picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Came a cheery voice.

"Hey, Tio. I need a favor, I need you to come to the police station to prove to them I was out of the city when Grey was murder." She says softly into the phone transmitter. The line went quiet and Rizzo began to think he hung up, but she heard his voice in the receiver.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Click. Rizzo hung up the phone and tilts her head back as she slouch her shoulders.

"Now we wait." Rizzo comments.

After a few minutes of waiting in the interrogation room, Nick and Judy brought in an elder raccoon with a mop of curly hair, a thick mustache, an oversize sweater and a cane. Rizzo quickly stands on her feet as she saw him enter the room.

"Rizzo!" Her Uncle cries out as he hobbles over to his niece and embraces her in a hug.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry to hear the news about Grey! You must be heartbroken, you two made such a fine couple!" Her Uncle cries as he strokes his niece back in a comforting manner. Rizzo sighs as she hugs her Uncle as tears began to build up in her eyes again. Damn it, she hates crying.

"Yeah, I miss him, Tio Abel." She mutters to herself as she hugs him closer. Judy lower lip trembles as she watches the heartwarming scene before her while Nick seems a bit shock. Grey was her boyfriend? A sudden sadness seems to weigh itself in his chest, but he shook it off…or tried to.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need proof of Rizzo being with you the whole time since the crime." The teary eye bunny utters softly as she sniffles.

"Oh, right! Here are some photos I took during our trip." Abel replies as he pulls away from Rizzo. He takes out his smartphone from his pants; he quickly unlocks the device and clicks on the photo album app.

He clicks on the recent photos and shows the cops' pictures of him and Rizzo on the train to the Rainforest District with the date above the photo; he scrolls through several more photos of them at dinner, at the pool and sightseeing. And the last photo he shows them was a picture of a sleeping Rizzo on the train back to Savanna Central, the cops' check the time and date- June 22, 2016, at 2:34 a.m. Nick and Judy glance at each other and nod.

"Well, you're good to go. Thank you for your time." Judy says calmly as she walks the two raccoons out the police station. Abel nods to the bunny as he held onto Rizzo's arm.

"Anytime and please do find who did this to Grey. He was like family to us." Abel requests to Judy with a sadden expression on his face. Judy nods and pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." She reassures the raccoon.

"Thank you, Officer Hopps." Rizzo mutters before turning around with her Uncle and walking with him to his black vehicle where a badger driver awaited them. Rizzo opens the door for him and helps him in car and she closes the door after herself. Once they both settle in the driver drove off into the busy city streets. Rizzo clears her throat as she looks up at her Uncle.

"I'm sorry you had to-" But before she could finish Abel smacks her across the face hard making her glasses fall off her face and onto the car floor.

"How dare you make me walk into a police station! I've been avoiding that place for years and now I had to dress up like some old fool to get your sorry butt out of there!" Abel shouts angrily as he tosses the wig off his head and he rips off his fake mustache. Rizzo whimpers softly as she held her face that is stinging with pain.

"I'm s-sorry, they w-wouldn't let me go w-without proof." She cries softly as lean against the side of the car to get further away from her Uncle.

"You stupid girl! You're so lucky that I have a meeting in Tundra Town in a few hours or I would give you a beating of your life!" he barks as he took off his oversized sweater to reveal a tailor all back suit.

"But what about Grey?" Rizzo asks as she looks over at her blurry Uncle. The question made him scoff as he adjusts his buttons.

"That idiot? I say he got what was coming to him. I told him not to sell at Manny's men corner, but did he listen? No, now he's dead and now I have to speak to Manny to prevent a gang war." Abel spats angrily as he finishes fixing himself up. Rizzo cringe at his harsh tone and Gray's death made her want to cry more, but she knew her Uncle would only make it worse for her if she did so.

"Anyways did my eyes deceive me or was the young Nicky in there?" The elder mammal asks his Niece. Rizzo nods as she leans down and picks up her glasses.

"Yeah, that was him." She answers back weakly as she adjusted her frames back on her face.

"Mhm, I heard he join the pigs, but I had to see it to believe it. Shame, I wanted him to join the gang, but maybe this might be a good thing still." Able mumbles as a wicked smile grace his face. This might work to his advantage.

"No, you said if I go with you, you'll help my dad and leave Nick alone." Rizzo reminds him as she faces her Uncle. She gave him a light scowl, but this only made Abel cackle.

"Oh, still in love with your old flame?" he resorts back making Rizzo glared harder at him.

"No, not anymore. Just leave him out of this." She responds back making Abel roll his hazel eyes.

"Whatever you say. I just thought you wanted to help your dad to get out of that miserable hospital ASAP, but guess not." Abel shrugs as he grabs his phone and began to text one of his many men about the drug deal that is happening in Sahara Square. But what Abel said poke at Rizzo curiosity, how was Nick going to help her father? She does want to help her dad; she didn't know how much time he has left. And at this point, she would do anything for her dad, even if it meant betraying an old lover. Rizzo scoffs loudly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"What's your plan?"

…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Clink_

"Another shot please." Nick groans out as he slams his 6th shot glass on the bar counter top. He rubs his face with his right paw as he sighs heavily. Nick slumps down in his chair and face planted the wood counter.

"I think that's enough Nicky." The badger bartender says as he cleans up some glasses.

"Skeeter…please give me another one." The fox pleads, but it came off muffle due to his muzzle pressed against the counter top. The badge sighs as he approached his friend.

"What's got you down Nicky?" he questions the predator as he moves the fox empty shot glass away. Nick slowly shifts his arms up, he props his elbows on the counter, and uses his paws cup his cheeks to hold his head up right. Nick wasn't completely drunk; he just has a nice buzz going for him.

"Well, when I was young I was dating this girl for three years, then she up and disappeared without a word. Now jump 20 years later, today to be exact. I saw her again and I arrested her for being a suspected in her boyfriend murder." He says softly as his drags his paw roughly down his face. The badger hissed as he rubs the back his neck.

"Uh…it could be worse?" Skeeter utters out trying to help him. But the fox chuckles bitterly as he shifts his green eyes up at the bartender.

"Pffttt, trust me it gets worse. Here is the cherry on top; I think I still have feelings her." Nick admits as he slides his face out of his paws and slams his face back down on the counter. He did it…he admit it to himself. All day his mind just had been buzzing with thoughts of Rizzo. Those beautiful blue eyes, her majestic voice and just her overall beauty. Puberty was so good to her; he only wished he was there to see it. No! Stop it! The fox sighs miserably, he thought he was completely over her, but he can't get her out of his mind! All the feelings he felt for her in the past seems to just hit upside the head.

"Are you sure, Nicky? Maybe…maybe you were taken by surprise, and some of your old feelings stirred up? Maybe it it's a temporary feeling. I get like that when I see my exes, but it comes and goes." Skeeter assures him as he gave him a sympathetic look. Nick eyes shot open as he peeps up at the bartender. He does have a point. Maybe he is over-thinking this. It has been 20 years; can you still have feelings for someone you haven't seen in that long?

"Yeah…yeah maybe you're right. I was taken by surprise; it wasn't like I was expecting to ever see her again. Maybe I'm just being foolish." Nick says more to him as he sat up straight in his bar stool.

"Thanks Ske."

"No, problem Nicky. Now get going, the bar is closing up soon." The badger informs him. Nick nods as he gathers up his belongings.

"Have a nice night, Skeeter." The fox bids goodnight and left the badger a tip on the counter before leaving the bar. When the fox left the saloon, he is greeted by the harsh cold air. He shivers as he shoves his paws in his trench coat and began to walk to his apartment; it was only a few blocks away anyways. The fox walks slowly in the night as he looks up at the sky admiring the stars. The city seems so peaceful at night.

CLATTER

Nick head snaps to the loud sound of metal clashing in a dark ally.

"Get away from me." A muffle voice spoke. Nick eyes dilated as his ears drop back. Well there goes his buzz. The officer hurriedly hides in the shadows as he crept deeper inside the ally. Nick got close enough to see a small figure pressed against the brick wall while holding a bag against their chest. And the other two are a bear and a hippo.

"I said give me the bag!" the bear demands as he grabs the small mammal by the throat and slam them against the wall.

"AH!" the small animal shouts letting go of the bag. The hippo bends down and began to search the purse for any valuables. Nick growls as he reaches for his gun in his belt, only to come up empty. Damn it, he left it in his apartment before he went to the bar. Well he just has to wing it. If they are just common muggers then they should run for it when he makes his presences known. Or at least he hoped. Nick rushes over to the scene with a brave face on.

"Put the mammal down and put your hands behind your head!" Nick yells as he got closer. The hippo look up to see Nick, he quickly tap his partner.

"Come on it's the fuzz!" he shouts. The bear growls when they saw the infamous Nick Wilde running in their direction. He quickly drops the small victim on the floor before dashing away from the scene. The victim yelps softly in pain when they landed on their left leg wrong. Damn it.

Nick stop running in front of the small mammal. He gasps softly as he watches the muggers disappear in the dark. He is so relieve that his reckless plan actually worked.

"Hey are yo…Rizzo?" Nick whispers in disbelief when he turned his attention to her. Said raccoon lifts her head up and snickers bitterly to herself.

"Oh, this day gets better and better." She spat as she scowls the fox. Nick's ears droops as he shifts awkwardly where he stood as he avoids eye contact with the raccoon, whom has been running through his mind all day. Rizzo rolls her eyes as she adjusts her glasses back to the bridge of her snout as she uses the wall behind her to stand.

"Thanks for…you know." She mumbles under her breath as she looks at the ground. Nick's ears perks up as he glances over at her, he offers a small smile as he shrugs.

"Just doing my job, are you ok?" He asks softly as he shoves his paws back into his pockets. The fox took the time to take in her appearance. She is no longer wearing the revealing green dress, she is wearing a plain back shirt with washed out dark blue denim vest with matching jeans. Rizzo scoffs as she uses the wall to walk.

"No, I've just been robbed which means no house keys and no money. Also I think I sprained my ankle." Rizzo answers as she walks with a limp. The fox frowns as he strides next to her.

"Here you can use my phone to call your Uncle." Nick suggest as he pulls out his smartphone.

"That won't help. My Uncle is Tundra Town visiting some friends." She informs the officer as she hisses softly in pain as she put weight on her injured leg.

"I'm just going to go to my stylist house." Rizzo says softly as she looks over at Nick.

"Where do they live?" Nick asks as he got closer to her just in case she fell.

"Near the train station." She answers simply.

"What? That is across town!" The fox states as he stares at her in disbelief. Rizzo open her mouth to snap at the bothersome fox, but she hit her injured fox against a fallen brick making her whine in pain. She closes her eyes in pain as her ears laid flat down. Rizzo eyes began to sting as she opens her eyes to looks over at the fox.

"I have nowhere to go." She admits as she looks away from him dejectedly. Nick face fell as he felt his heart squeeze. That should never be a sentences anyone should ever say. All day he saw her as his former girlfriend, now he sees are as a friend in need of help. And if he had to be the help she needs, so be it.

"Come on, you can stay with me. My apartment is only a few blocks from here." He tells her with a soft smile. Rizzo looks over at him with wide eyes. Is he serious?

"Nick…you don't have to-"

"I want to Rizzo." The raccoon stared at the handsome fox with shock icy eyes. Still quite the gentlemen. Rizzo smiles softly as she nods.

"I'd like that." Nick smiles widen at her response. He nods back before bending down in front of her.

"Get on." He orders softly as he waited for her to get on his back.

"What?" The blue eyed female asks as she looks down at him. Nick chuckles as he peeps over at her.  
"I'm not letting you walk with a sprained ankle." He says coolly to her. Rizzo sighs in defeat as she climbs on the fox's back. He is so warm. She wraps her arms around his neck and he held her legs to keep her from falling.

"And we are off." Nick says playfully as he started walking into the direction of his apartment.

The two fell quiet on the journey to Nick's places, but both mammals are in deep thought. Nick is in the process of convincing himself that he is just being a good friend and this has nothing to do with his mix feelings for the raccoon. While Rizzo stares at Nick, taking in all his features. He really is handsome; she had to give him that. And a part of her is proud that Nick decided to quit being a con-artist. Oh, yes she knew all about Nick and his Popsicle scams and his other endeavors. Nick was famous for his scams and every gang tried to reel him, but Nick liked to be his own boss.

Rizzo smiles softly as she leans her head on his shoulder as she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Nick." The young fox could feel his face heat up as he smirks lightly to himself.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Casa de Nicholas!" Nick proclaims as he opens his apartment door. The raccoon scans the area as she nods her head. The apart is a decent size. The walls are painted a light green color and the floors are made of hard wood. The living-room has a flat screen TV with two black recline chairs with a cherry oak coffee table between them. The kitchen is connected to the living-room and the cupboards are also made of cherry oak, there is a small silver coffee marker and microwave on the marble counter with the sink a few inches away, a black refrigerator and a small glass round table with 4 chairs. It is homie.

"Cute." She states simply as she looks back at Nick. Nick carries her to the kitchen and turns right to a doorway and enters a small hallway. There a three doors and Nick points at each of them.

"The door on the far left is my room; the middle door is the bathroom and the door on the far right in the guestroom. Which where you will be staying at." He says as he walks to the guestroom. He opens the door and places the injured raccoon on the bed. Rizzo looks around the small room. On the left side of the room there is a small wooden dresser with a mirror connected to the counter. The bed is in the middle of the room and it is a single bed cover in red sheets with two white pillows. And on the right side there is a small closet, one window and a nightstand next to the bed with a silver lamp. Rizzo also took the time to look at dark blue carpet floor. The raccoon shifts her large eyes up at Nick and smiles gratefully.

"Thank you so much." She thanked him again sincerely as she fiddles with hers paws nervously. Nick chuckles and waves it off.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just I glad could help. Well I'm going to let you settle in, I'll come check on you later." And with that the fox left the room. When the door finally closed Rizzo release a heavy sigh as she leans back on the bed.

"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this." She chats softly as she closes her eyes.

…

After a half an hour Nick brought a clean towel and a clean shirt for Rizzo to wear. The raccoon carefully took a quick shower, dried herself off and put on the shirt Nick gave her. The shirt is a dark blue color and it went to her knees. She looks herself in the mirror, the white bubble letters on the shirt read 'Zootopia Police Academy'. The female smiles softly as she admires the shirt a while longer.

….

"Wow, Nick I didn't know you can cook!" Rizzo sighs happily as she rubs her fully belly. Nick rolls his eyes playfully as he took the plates and places them in the sink.

"Well believe it or not I'm not completely hopeless." He shot back teasingly making Rizzo giggle.

"If my memory services me correct, and it does, weren't you the one who burnt mac and cheese?" Rizzo reminds him making Nick groan. The fox remember that day; his mom let him have it when she saw her favorite pot ruined.

"That is because a certain impatient raccoon put the fire on high when I wasn't looking." Nick states defensively as he approached the raccoon. Rizzo playfully gasp as she sat up right on the chair.

"Are you accusing me of such a crime? I would never do such a thing." she claims as she crosses her arms. Slowly but surely a mischievous smirk spreads across her face. Nick gave her a blank stare as he places his paws on his hips.

"You are a very bad lair Rizzy." Nick recaps for the raccoon making her snicker. He always calls her bluff.

The room atmosphere changes from an awkward first meeting to a comfortable setting. The way the two banter back and forth felt like old times. It was as if the 20 year gap never happened.

"You are the only one who calls out my bluff…Blue." Rizzo smirks evilly as she used an old nickname making Nick cringe. That was something he wished to never remember again.

When him and Rizzo were in high school, he pulled a prank on Flash during track and so the sloth decided to get even. When Nick ran his mile in gym class and he decided to take a long shower. Little did he know Flash put blue fur dye in his shampoo bottle. He was blue for two weeks. Rizzo kept calling him Blue or asked 'why he looks so blue?' It was never ending nightmare and on top of that his fur got dried from the many showers he had in attempt to remove the color.

"Please don't remind me." He pleads as he rubs his forehead. Rizzo sniggers as she leans back into the chair.

"Are you serious? That was the funniest thing ever! Flash got you good!" Rizzo shot back as she laughs harder at the memory. Nick stares at her blankly for a while, but he couldn't keep a straight face. Her laugh is contagious. The fox chuckle as he went over to the raccoon and lifts her from the chair. Rizzo yelps out in surprise and she clings on Nick for dear life.

"BLUE!?" She laughs out knowing the name bother him.

"Oh this is funny?" he asked to the female that is over his shoulders. He could feel her tug on his shirt tightly trying not to fall over.

"Yes!" she answers honestly. Nick smiles and begins to spin violently around making her dizzy.

"Stop Blue you know I get mention sickness fast!" She whines out but a smile is still present on her face. Nick stops his abruptly as he catches his breath.

"Duh, that's why I'm doing it, but I will put you down if you stop calling me blue, deal?" the fox bargains with her. Rizzo hums in thought as she taps her chin.

"Mhmmm, deal…Blue." And with that Nick began to spin around again making her squeak.

"Ok, ok, ok Nick. I am sorry Nick!" she caves in as she giggles. The fox smiles triumphally as his grip on her loosen. Rizzo easily slides down in Nick's arms. When her feet touch the ground, she stares up at Nick. Their chests are pressed lightly together and their snouts are inches apart. Rizzo arms rested around his neck while his arms rested on her waist. Elecectfying green eyes gaze into hypnotic icy blue ones. Nick couldn't help to think she is gorgeous. Rizzo's eyes look over his handsome face; she couldn't believe that this is the same boy she had loved many years ago. She still remembers how in love she was with him, she still remembers when she scribbled in her diary 'Rizzo Coon Wilde or Rizzo Wilde Coon'. My how times have changed. The room became extremely quiet which cause Rizzo to snap out her daze as she looks down shyly.

"Well, it's getting late. Mind helping to my room?" she asks. Nick blinks rapidly bringing himself back to reality before nodding.

"Sure." He smirks softly as he wraps his arms around her; he lifts her around the waist and proceeds to walk to the guestroom. Rizzo laughs softly as she held onto him. Nick kicks open her door and place the female on the bed. Rizzo cranes her neck up as she kisses his cheek again making the fox heart beat faster.

"Thank you and goodnight hemoso." Rizzo says automatically. Her eyes widen in realization at what she had said; she bit her lower lip as she avoids eye contact. She hopes he didn't remember what that meant. Nick face grew hot as he smiles nervously. He leans down and kisses her cheek softly making Rizzo gasp softly. She turns her head around to see Nick walking over to the door. Her eyes fixated on him as he turns around to look back at her.

"Anytime and goodnight, maravilloso." And with that he closes the door. Rizzo stomach flips as she stares at the door where the fox once stood. The raccoon fell back on the bed as she covers her face.

"I can't do this."

….

Hemoso- Spanish for handsome

Maravilloso- Spanish for gorgeous

These were nicknames they gave to each other when they were younger and when they were dating.

Hope you guys liked! Please review!


End file.
